morsapediafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rock
[[Archivo:Mayas_chocorock.jpg|thumb|Los Mayas si que sabían como se escuchaba realmente el chocorock.]] El rock es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a la humanidad (También esta la Música Clásica pero ese género solo puede ser escuchado por los integrantes de la Orden Real de la Morsa) y que lamentablemente desprecian una bola de salchipapas llamados a sí mismos reggaetoneros escuchando a Jacob reggaetón. Historia El rock surge aproximadamente en el año cero junto con Cristo cuando el creador por fin cumple su sueño de hacer algo útil en su vida. En el 300 a.C. el creador tiene la magnífica idea de crear algo que le sea útil a el universo entero y le pide ayuda a los puchamon quienes rechazan su propuesta, en especial pitochu quien estuvo a punto de morderle un testículo a el creador (un ataque clásico de pitochu el cual consiguió con Darkar) pero el creador fue más listo y lo detuvo ordenándole a pendertuga varias veces que usara embolia cerebral pero a causa de pedirle eso tantas veces se quedo sin ataques y la próxima embolia cerebral que usara le ocasionaría la muerte, viéndose en esta situación el creador decidió pedir ayuda a alguien más aproximadamente en el año 300 d.C. Mas o menos por el 500 d.C. el creador acudió a pedirle ayuda a bigotelandia México que en ese momento todavía era un mito urbano pero el creador tenia un poco de esperanza que no le sirvió para nada pues no fue hasta los 50´s cuando se creo el rock oficialmente gracias a la Morsa Milenaria que lo ayudo a crear el rock. Derivados del rock Los derivados del rock son muchos entre los cuales están el dark metal, el metal,el rock punk, el grunge, el folk rock y el más miembro malo de todos el pop rock. Rock & Roll Nació en los 50's siendo el inicio de todo, la gente lo apreciaba siendo una evolución del jazz y el blues. Su ritmo provocaba las ansias de bailar y se formaron las primeras bandas quitando el saxofón, el contrabajo u otros y dando paso a la fama de la guitarra. Recomendaciones: Elvis Presley, John Lee Hocke, Runaways, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Lynryd Skynyrd. Folk Rock El equilibrio perfecto en el rock ni muy ruidoso ni para cortarse las venas en un acto emo. Suele venir acompañado de una armónica, notas suaves de guitarra acústica y aceleraciones esporádicas. Recomendaciones: U2, The Beatles, Mr. Bob Dylan. Rock Perfeccionado en la década de los 60's por los hippies. Fue el salto entre el Rock & Roll y el Rock como lo conocemos hoy en día. Inspiró el solo de guitarra y ya no debía ser tan dependiente de la letra. Comienza a usar el bajo, aunque hasta hoy en día queda oculto por el volúmen de los otros intrumentos. Recomendaciones: Jimmy Hendrix, Bob Marley, The Doors. Dark metal El dark metal se caracteriza por ser el mas ruidoso de todos y por hartar a los fresas por que sus oídos están subdesarroyados. La moda para ser de estos sujetos es llevar una larga gota de cabello negro con 3 kilogramos de gel enfrente de la cara y usar botas de 30 centímetros de altura. Recomendaciones: '''Dream Theather, Black Sabbath, At the driven in. Heavy Metal Es de los géneros que más te dejan ser libre y loco, claro solo si sabes un poquito de lo que es bueno no como esa bola de reggaetoneros que no tienen nada que hacer. Puede emplear acordes muy complejos bien alineados con la batería o ser un simple ruidero (no usarlo en exceso) para poner al público a alucinar. '''Recomendaciones: Metallica, System of a Down, Bullet for my Valentine. Rock Punk Es el género más veloz después del heavy metal y el más escuchado por tener a grandes cantidades canciones y álbumes. Sus notas y ritmos son repetitivos al inicio de la canción, se acelera un 23% en los estribillos y el solo de guitarra aunque es escaso puede ser la parte más excitante. Recomendaciones: Blink 182, Paramore, Foo Fighters. Rock Glam Comienza la revolución del bajo estando casi al parejo con las notas de la guitarra. Considerado padre del Grunge, pero era interpretado por galanes de vestimenta extravagante en lugar de unos sencillos vaqueros y una chaqueta. Recomendaciones: Bon Jovi, Sting, Jane's Adition. Grunge Raro genero derivado del rock con raro nombre. Le dio Estilo a la década de los 90's. La mayoría de sus interpretes son originarios de Seattle y se caracterizaban por identificar su tragedia con el público. Es sencillo de tocar, y a pesar de que el ritmo es más lento que en otros géneros podemos apreciar una buena técnica en los instrumentos. Tiene como objetivo no dar algo a la sociedad sino permitir que se libere su pensamiento. Recomendaciones: Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Red Hot Chili Peppers. Pop Rock Algo que no es muy bueno y que fue creado por los malditos poperos que querían subir su estatus social y para llamarse rockeros y no lastimarse sus oídos subdesarrollados crearon este género. Inspira el mismo mensaje, pero a diferencia de seguir la misma secuencia de notas en el piano lo hacen con una guitarra y más veloz. Recomendaciones: No Doubt, Coldplay, The Corrs. Power Metal Similar al Heavy Metal, pero este viene con 2 guitarras, un violín y un teclado. Debe ser más coordinado y más veloz. Curiosamente la letra es la parte menos importante, ya que el ritmo de sus canciones casi nunca combina con esta y la armonía es lo que en verdad se aprecia. Recomendaciones: Dragon Force, Helloween, Rhapsody of Fire. Chocorock thumb|Bailarines profesionales de Chocorock. Probablemente el más importante de todos los géneros ya que su creación ha permitido que sea legal el consumo de Supradyn en cada sitio a donde vallas. Fue usado originalmente tocado y desarrollado por el Triple Gonzo y a pesar de que han existido otras bandas de adolescentes que practican en sus cocheras de submarinos amarillos nunca han superado la fluidez, potencia, locura, estilo y alucinamiento del Triple Gonzo. Recomendaciones: Triple Gonzo, Déjame los panqueques, Arroz Morado. Categoría:Música